


Téton II - La Ré-érection.

by Fausta88



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Un PWP, plot what plot. En français : du Q.Traduction de Nipple II - The Re-erection by Archaeobard.





	Téton II - La Ré-érection.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nipple II - The Re-erection](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395849) by Archaeobard. 
  * A translation of [Nipple II - The Re-erection](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395849) by Archaeobard. 



TETONS II - La ré-érection

Avertissement : Les personnages de Xena et Gabrielle appartiennent exclusivement à MCA/Universal et Renaissance Picture. Aucune tentative contre les droits d'auteur n'a été commise lors de l'écriture de cette pièce.

Attention subtext : Ouaip, il y a du subtext ici, alors si vous avez moins de 18 ans ou si les expressions d'intimité entre deux femmes adultes et consentantes sont illégales dans le pays ou les tét… je veux dire dans l'état où vous vivez, ou si cela vous offense, alors, ne lisez pas plus loin.

Remarques de l'auteur : Encore une fois, tout le monde, à la demande générale, je vous présente la suite. Il se pourrait que je sois passée à côté d’un truc cependant… Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je suppose que j'ai pioché dans les clichés ici aussi… 

Remerciements : Une fois de plus à Justin et Richard, après tout, ce sont eux qui ont commencé tout ça. Ainsi que Kamouraskan pour le titre de celui-ci .

 

Echo : Je suis toujours à  
archaeobard@hotmail.com 

 

Téton II - La Ré-érection.

par archaeobard  
Traduction de Fausta88

 

Xena était adossée avec raideur contre le mur de pierre froid à l'extérieur de la taverne, espérant contre tout espoir qu'un peu de cette fraîcheur allait se glisser dans son corps et la soulager de ce désir déchaîné qui parcourait ses veines. Ca ne marchait pas. Ayant toujours été une femme d'action, Xena avait vraiment du mal à contrôler ce qu'elle voulait le plus faire à ce moment. Bon, en fait, elle voulait faire plusieurs choses, mais elles ne pouvaient être faites en public.

Gabrielle devait être folle, complètement ravagée pour avoir parlé comme elle l’avait fait. N'avait-elle vraiment pas idée de ce que ses paroles pouvaient faire ?

La guerrière savait que la jeune femme était une barde talentueuse, certainement la meilleure, mais cet étalage était au-delà de ses capacités normales. Peut-être la barde pensait-elle à étendre ses activités ? Xena grogna à cette pensée et ferma les yeux en repensant aux images que Gabrielle avait évoquées. Une fois suffisait, décida Xena, bien qu'elle en veuille désespérément plus.

"Hey ! Voilà enfin où tu te trouves !" Une voix légèrement énervée se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit de Xena alors qu'elle sentait une montée d'adrénaline foncer vers son cœur.

"Je prenais juste un peu, euh, d'air frais." La guerrière essaya un sourire en coin qui sortit très mal.

"Xena, " Gabrielle posa une main sur sa hanche, "tu es tout près des écuries." Elle fit un geste avec son bras libre. "Il n'y a rien de frais là-dedans," continua la barde sur le même ton.

"Ca m'aide à m'éclaircir les sinus, Gabrielle," dit Xena en aspirant à plein poumon l'air de la nuit au goût de fumier. La tête lui tournait un peu.

"Hé bien, reviens à l'intérieur, il faut que nous finissions la scène." dit Gabrielle en se retournant pour partir, mais la guerrière la retint d'une main brusque.

"La scène ?" grogna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils en direction de la barde.

"Ouais, tu sais, là où tout le truc prend place?"

"Et il prend place où?" s'enquit la guerrière, une petite lueur de peur brillait au fond de son esprit.

"Hé bien, ça ne peut pas être comme ça sans raison, il faut un cadre, une atmosphère, une… une scène !" Gabrielle faisait de grands gestes.

"Ouais, une sorte de performance." grommela la guerrière en retira sa main, résignée, en indiquant qu'elle allait suivre la barde à l’intérieur de la taverne. La raison était hors de sa portée.

"Alors," reprit Gabrielle en s'installant sur sa chaise pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, "la scène…" dit-elle en traînant avec un sourire rusé.

Xena attrapa immédiatement son porto et en but sainement une gorgée, ou peut-être pas si sainement.

"J'ai ces deux amantes qui y vont, d'accord ?"

"Y vont ?" demanda Xena en espérant repousser l'inévitable.

Gabrielle jeta un regard vide à la guerrière comme pour dire 'Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu cette expression avant ?'

La guerrière haussa les épaules et prit encore du porto.

"D'accord, faire l'amour, des cochonneries, la bête à deux dos, tu dois bien savoir de quoi je parle.

"Oh, ouais." Xena lécha un peu de porto doux sur ses lèvres, comme si c'était du sang.

"Mais où est-ce qu'elles le font ? Ca, c'est important." Gabrielle planta un index sur la table pour appuyer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée."

"Bien sûr que si, utilise ton imagination, à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur ?" demanda Gabrielle.

La guerrière fronça les sourcils un instant, se demandant comment elle devait prendre cette question. Décidant que l'esprit de Gabrielle n'était pas attaché aux auges à cochon, elle demanda "Euh, dehors ?" ne sachant pas vraiment où elle allait.

"Oooh, bon choix !" Gabrielle rayonnait. "Maintenant, ça nous ouvre toutes sortes d'opportunités."

"Ah bon ?"

"Mais absolument." Gabrielle appuya ses coudes sur la table. "Est-ce que nos deux amantes sont enlacées sur une berge de rivière, à gigoter toutes nues près des eaux d'un lac, à glisser ensemble sous une chute d'eau, ou à se baigner en sueur dans une source d'eau chaude naturelle avec vapeur et huiles parfumées ?" La barde vida le reste de son porto à cet instant.

Xena loucha au-dessus de l'épaule de la barde pour essayer de repousser les images qui tentaient de submerger son esprit.

"Euh, j'aurais peut-être dû dire à l'intérieur." Xena essayait de rebrousser chemin sans plus de succès.

"Maintenant, c'est encore mieux." sourit Gabrielle en faisant signe au bar de lui ramener du porto.

Les épaules de Xena s'affaissèrent légèrement, sa posture habituelle sapée par le poids de la torture qu'elle se faisait endurer.

"Continue." Elle fit un vague geste de la main.

"Là, tu peux y inclure un tas de trucs, d'autres personnages, des bagarres de tavernes, des trucs comme ça. Tu me suis ?" demanda la barde.

"Ouais." Xena releva ses yeux sur Gabrielle et souhaita ne pas l'avoir fait. Le regard de ravissement sur le visage de la jeune femme était suffisant pour que Xena doive, hé bien, retourner en courant dehors à nouveau. Et pourtant, la guerrière soutint sa position.

"Bien, mais tu ne veux pas vraiment cela, parce que si c'est érotique, ces choses vont nous faire dévier du point principal de l'exercice, qui est… ?" La barde posa la question en levant les sourcils vers la guerrière.

"Euh, faire des cochonneries ?" répondit Xena comme si elle subissait un examen, et oh oui, elle subissait un examen.

"Parfait ! On va finir par faire une écrivain de toi, Princesse Guerrière."

Xena grimaça légèrement à l'implication.

"Alors la scène de la copulation ?" demanda la barde pleine d'espoir.

"Ne me regarde pas."

La barde fronça les sourcils un instant et reformula sa question.

"Bon, okay, commençons par les préliminaires, où est-ce que ça va commencer ?"

Un sourire rusé traversa un instant les lèvres de la guerrière et disparut. Elle s'avança sur sa chaise et plissa des yeux.

"Que dirais-tu d'une taverne ?"

Gabrielle ouvrit la bouche légèrement et hocha lentement la tête.

"Okaaay, c'est pas un mauvais choix, mais tu ne peux pas les laisser assises là à parler."

"Par le Tartare, pourquoi pas ?"

"C'est ennuyant, comme les tétons indescriptibles." dit Gabrielle alors qu'on apportait une nouvelle tournée de porto à la table. La barde prit les gobelets et les posa devant Xena et elle. Elle remercia d'un sourire la fille de taverne qui prit une délicieuse teinte rose et disparut plus vite qu'une ménade à un festival dionysien.

"Mais Gabrielle, ça dépend sûrement de ce dont elles discutent ?" demanda Xena avec un sourire timide.

"Non, pas vraiment, ça dépend plutôt de ce qu'elles font." répondit Gabrielle platement.

Xena haussa un sourcil et prit une profonde respiration avant de se lancer dans le précipice verbal le plus proche.

“Et qu’est-ce qu’elles feraient ?” demanda-t-elle d’une voix rauque.

“Hé bien,” commença Gabrielle doucement en prenant une gorgée de porto, “prends toi et moi, par exemple, d’accord ?”

“Hun-hun…”

“Nous sommes assises ici, nous prenons tranquillement un verre, mais je n’essaie pas de te séduire ou quoi que ce soit.”

“Non.” Xena roula mentalement des yeux et se tapa le crâne.

“Mais si je le faisais,” la barde fit une pause, “je ne serais pas assise tout le temps de l’autre côté de la table, pour commencer.”

“Ah non ?”

“Non, j’installerais ma chaise un peu plus près, comme ça, je pourrais mieux te regarder et t’attirer, comme ceci,” dit la barde en bougeant sa chaise de telle façon qu’elle puisse se pencher un peu plus près de la guerrière.

Xena serra les dents pour se défendre contre sa raison et se laissa emporter par la marée, pour ainsi dire.

“Alors, tu viendrais… plus près.” marmonna-t-elle doucement.

“Oh oui, une distance courte entre la séductrice et la séduite est essentielle.” La barde était enthousiaste et fixait les yeux de la guerrière.

“Et pourquoi tout cela ?”

Gabrielle regarda Xena comme si elle était la personne la plus lente qui ait jamais vécu.

“Pour plusieurs raisons,” commença-t-elle, elle prit une gorgée de porto et commença :“Premièrement, pour que je laisse la proximité t’exciter, tu vois, tu serais capable de sentir la chaleur de mon corps, mais pas moi, comme ceci.” La barde bougea sa chair de telle façon que la guerrière et la barde soient assises à côté l’une de l’autre.

“Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?” continua la barde alors que la chaleur de son corps commençait à passer dans l’air environnant le côté de Xena.

Xena avala sa salive et s’éclaircit la voix.

“Ouais.” Cela sortit comme un croassement.

“Et pas que cela, mais tu as aussi mon-“

“Odeur.” L’interrompit Xena d’un air absent.

“Hé bien, j’allais utiliser le terme parfum, mais tu as l’idée.” dit-elle d’un ton joyeux.

“Il y a au moins quelqu’un qui l’a.” marmonna la guerrière doucement.

“Pardon, j’ai pas compris ? La barde fronça des sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Xena prit une inspiration profonde et tremblante et secoua a tête. C’était la seule chose qu’elle puisse faire.

Gabrielle haussa les épaules et continua, “Alors, je suppose que je dois t’initier à une certaine forme de contact physique.”

Xena écarquilla les yeux.

“Comme, je sais pas, frotter ma jambe contre la tienne sans faire attention, ou quelque chose dans ce style, comme ça.”

Xena sursauta légèrement quand la chair chaude de la cuisse de la barde parut caresser la sienne.

“Oui, on peut dire que c’est du contact physique.” réussit-elle à grogner.

Gabrielle fronça légèrement les sourcils en direction de la guerrière.

“Tu es sûre que ça va bien, tu as encore cet air bizarre ?”

“Vraiment.” Le commentaire était sec, mais c’était tout.

“Ouais, heu, où en étais-je ?” demanda la barde distraite un instant.

“Oh, contact physique.”

“C’est vrai.” Cette fois-ci, c’était à la barde de s’éclaircir la voix. “Alors, je suppose que je pourrais passer mon bras autour de toi et t’attirer près de moi.” Cependant Gabrielle ne fit aucun mouvement pour initier la phase suivante.

Xena sourit en cachette. “Tu veux dire comme ça ?” demanda-t-elle en passant un bras musclé autour des épaules de la barde.

“Heu, pas vraiment, je pensais plutôt… plus bas.” Elle fronça plus encore ses sourcils.

“Comme ça alors ?” continua Xena en enveloppant la hanche de la barde, la main bien enroulée de telle façon que sa paume repose contre l’estomac de la femme. Elle sentit les muscles du ventre de Gabrielle se tendre un instant.

“Ouais,” souffla Gabrielle.

Le sourire de Xena s’élargit, ce n’était peu être pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout. “Et alors, qu’est-ce que tu ferais ?”

“Hé bien, je suppose que je pourrais t’embrasser si je t’aimais assez.” répondit la barde d’une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

“Si.” accentua la guerrière de sa manière la plus séduisante.

“Ouais, si.”

“Qu’est-ce qui fait qu’un ‘si’ devienne un ‘oui’ ?” demanda Xena.

“Hé bien ce que tu me fais… euh, fais ressentir, je suppose.” La barde frissonna brièvement quand Xena fit glisser ses doigts doucement sur son abdomen.

“Et c’est quoi, ça… tu supposes ?” La barde n’avait aucune façon de s’en sortir.

“Hé bien,” profonde respiration, «euh, de l’excitation ». La barde se lécha les lèvres et leva la tête vers la guerrière, un légère trace de confusion se reflétait dans ses yeux

Et si tu étais excitée, tu m’embrasserais ? Est-ce que c’est ça que tu essaies de dire ?”

La barde cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, vérifiant mentalement son état physique et courageusement, attrapa la guerrière par la nuque, avant d’approcher sa tête pour un baiser brûlant qui les laissa toutes deux pantelantes.

Quand elle se séparèrent enfin, Gabrielle sourit faiblement un moment avant de laisser échapper un long soupir. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils aux raisons qui les avaient amenées à cela avant de parler.

“Euh, Xena ?” demanda-t-elle en bougeant légèrement dans les bras de la femme.

“Oui Gabrielle.

“Tu n’as pas dit quelque chose à propos de me donner… un… un coup de main, tout à l’heure?”

FIN.

Hé bien, c’est fini. Dois-je continuer ? Ou dois-je laisser tomber 

Ciao, 

À la prochaine fois.

Archaeobard.  
(archaeobard@hotmail.com)

 

Traduit par Fausta88 - 2 avril 2000


End file.
